Snowfall Kind of Love TeddySilver
by jessi91
Summary: Silver and Teddy deal with the aftermath of the Winter Formal. Will Silver ever find out the truth? Will Teddy try to win her back? **COMPLETE** **Teddy/Silver** Written to Sofi Bonde's Heart Bling
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfiction ever so any reviews would be AMAZING! I thought such a great couple as Tilver deserved a little shout-out. **_

_**This is written from Silver's perspective after everybody comes back from winter break. This is an intended Oneshot, possibly Twoshot. I might make it longer if I get enough reviews so…. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm begging :P **_

_**Much love & I hope you enjoy :D **_

**

* * *

**

_**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the characters but I wish I did because Teddy would've kicked Dixon's a** in my 90210 world. **_

**

* * *

**

**_________****

* * *

**

I have been dreading this class every day since we came back to school after break. Why, out of all the seats in class, does mine have to be directly in front of _him_. And when I came in he gave me that little panged smirk from across the room. Of course, I was not about to respond with so much as a glance in his direction.

But God…why does he keep doing that…that "I'm Teddy Montgomery, look at my incredible smile that will make your heart melt"

Its infuriating.

I mean, honestly, what was his problem anyway? He hasn't even spoken to me since the winter dance. And I'm not about to start talking to him after what he did. There's been this tense silence between us ever since the dance though. He acts like he can't even stand to look at me anymore.

Ever since the dance he's been acting like a complete player too. Even more so than before, and it kind of felt like he was rubbing it in my face earlier. He was so sweet at the dance – I thought he had changed but…_ugh_…

I saw him with that blonde. I really should have known better then to think Teddy was ever going to evolve past using his nether regions to make _any_ decision.

Like today, for example…who was that girl he was blatantly flirting with in the hallway? First off, she was a redhead – totally _not_ his type – but then again she had legs and boobs and couldn't form more than 3 word sentences. Come to think of it, she probably was his type. Plus she was wearing a low cut silky shirt that had her boobs practically spilling out of her shirt, she might as well of just been wearing a bra. It seems like every time I turn around he's right there flirting with anything that moves.

But god he looks hot today. He's wearing that red plaid shirt – the one that hugs every curve of his biceps – the one he wore when he said all those things to me. Why did he even go through all the trouble anyways?

He proclaimed to the whole school that he wasn't going to date anymore. He kissed me…twice! He took care of my mom. He took care of me. Why did he even go through all the trouble? Just to get laid? Well he didn't, so I guess that was a wasted effort on his part.

I cant help but think about after my mom's funeral though, when I found him on the roof. He said he wanted to be there for me. He told me about his mom and about…_everything_. I thought we both felt something. And when we kissed…it made me feel like we had kissed a thousand times before…not routine but, I don't know. The feeling of his lips against mine felt familiar and exciting and just…

_right_.

Why do I even care anyways? I'm with Dixon now. Teddy lost his chance to be with me. He doesn't deserve me – obviously I didn't mean that much to him. It becomes pretty apparent when the next day the guy is trying to take home any girl he makes eye contact with. And my relationship with Dixon is…sturdy…comfortable…reliable…

Now I sound like an ad for a La-Z-Boy recliner…

Dixon is the one for me though. Everyone thinks so.

And after what Teddy did with Ade, I should have listened to everyone. They told me Teddy would hurt me and he did, he _really_ hurt me. And I know that Dixon never will. I wanted to be with Teddy and he doesn't want to be with me…and I honestly don't know if he ever did.

It doesn't matter anymore though. It's over. _He's_ moved on and _I've_ moved on.

But I just can't shake something. The way he's looked at me lately – his glances, his smirks. Whenever he catches my gaze lately, this is probably ridiculous, but I feel like I see something. Maybe a flicker of, I don't know, it's only for a second so I'm probably imagining it but, maybe…it looks like he's in pain. But just a second ago he gave me that "I'm Too Sexy for my shirt" smirk. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think he was the one with bi-polar disorder. One second he's smirking at me and the next he's looking at me like I just shot Bambi's mom.

Like right now, I can feel his glance burning into the back of my neck. He should know that just because I can't see him doesn't mean I can't sense that he's eyeing me.

I guess my presence is a reminder of the one girl he couldn't lay which _MUST_ be a _major_ ego bruiser for him seeing as that's probably never happened before. But whatever – like I said before, it doesn't matter. He broke my heart. Just…

Screw him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Ok, first off I have to say ****thank you**** to all those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story… YOU SERIOUSLY **ROCK MY SOCKS**! And second, Merry ChristmaHanaKwanza, here is my gift to you. I hope you like it! :)**

**So I wrote this chapter a little differently than the previous one because of the dialogue. It's from Teddy's POV. His thoughts are slanted, in case you cant figure that out, btw. Plus, the way the story's going its starting to definitely feel like a multi-chapter. Hope that makes somebody happy.**

**Reviews seriously appreciated! MUCH LOVE!!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: As stated before, I don't own any of the characters…**

* * *

**TEDDY POV**

_She looks incredible_

Teddy thought to himself as she entered the classroom slipping her a smug smirk. She didn't return his glance for more than a second however before she headed towards him to take her seat which, of course, was the chair right in front of him. Her cold shoulder flustered him.

_And what is that about? Is she P.M.S-ing or something? I'm pretty sure she's the one who made out with Dixon minutes after we kissed._

Just thinking about it made him cringe slightly and he hoped she didn't see the smiling façade crack from the thought.

_What a douche. Dixon knew exactly how I felt about her._

He had given up all other women for Silver – and as much as it pained him to think it, he had done so willingly and gratefully. He kissed her twice…and both times felt more passion than he had felt in all of his one-night stands combined. He was more open with her than with anyone and at the end of the day, Teddy wanted to be there for her. But despite all that he felt for her, she had rejected him.

They used to be friends, best friends, and now…well, now they were nothing. Every time she looked in Teddy's direction he tried to give her a nice smile but just couldn't. Each time he saw her, his mind jumped to the end of the winter dance. And each time, Teddy felt the acid in his stomach churning.

The only way he could figure to get over Silver was to do what he had always done – drown his problems in beautiful, scantily clad girls who looked nothing like _Silver_ – that's one trick he seemed to pick up from his father. His dad had never been in short supply of women since his mother died. The redheaded girl in the hallway this morning wasn't bad to look at, not that it mattered. He couldn't even remember her name. All he could remember was her blabbing on about someone spilling soda on her shoes when he saw Silver standing at her locker trying not to look at him. He could tell she was attempting to be subtle but he knew she saw him – the twinge of resentment flickering across her face gave it away. Teddy knew her better than most and could spot what she was thinking from a mile away. She was so cute when she was angry.

If nothing else, at least he had finally elicited a response from her this morning. He just couldn't understand what he did to make her so mad though.

_If anyone should be pissed off, it should be me, _he thought,_ I was the one who got their feelings shitted on_

She had been ignoring him ever since school started back up. And just to rub salt in the wound, he had to find out through Liam that Silver and Dixon had started dating after Christmas. Needless to say, Teddy and Dixon had not spoken since Winter Formal night. It seemed like Dixon was avoiding him like the Black Plague

_And he had better keep it up too,_ Teddy thought,_ unless he wants to have it out in the middle of the school quad_

But in the pit of his stomach, Teddy knew he wouldn't do anything about it. Silver seemed to be ok now. Even though on occasion he saw those glimmers of jealousy, Teddy was pretty sure it was more anger. Regardless, Silver was happy with Dixon and she needed that. Teddy knew all too well about the pain her mother's death had left and he hoped Dixon was helping mend that void.

Even though Teddy wanted to be the one Silver was with, he was at least glad she had someone. Teddy did miss Silver but realized he would never have her – so it was best to move on. Hence the line of women he had been seeing since hearing about the Dixon/Silver thing. But thinking about Silver giving him that evil eye from her looker today was the last straw – he had had enough of Silver and her brainless boyfriend.

_I'm going to talk to her today after class. I'm going to ask her what her problem is. Ask her why she's so mad at me. Yeah, Teddy…you CAN do this. You HAVE to do this. Today is the last day Teddy Montgomery is going to put up with this girl drama crap._

But no matter how angry he tried to get and how much he tried to block out his feelings, he couldn't stop staring at her now. Maybe it was because she looked amazing or because she was the one thing that he couldn't have but he knew it was something more. He knew that he couldn't stop staring because he liked her – a lot. A lot more than he ever liked Ade, and he cared about Silver a hell of a lot more than he cared about that redhead. If he was completely honest with himself, he would probably say that he felt….

***brrring***brrring***brrring***

The ringing of the bell to end the period disrupted his thoughts and with it, all the anger he'd built up to confront Silver, disappeared. He grabbed his books and walked by her trying not to graze Silver's arm or make eye contact as he passed through the tight row of desks. As soon as he made it to the hall he made a b-line to his locker. Grabbing his history book, he angrily slammed the locker door shut irritated by his lack of courage. He spun around and standing directly behind him was Silver.

Silver's close proximity caught him off guard. They both stood there motionless for a minute before he broke the silence.

"Oh…um…hey" he muttered with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah." She replied somewhat coldly, looking away from his gaze.

_Ok, she just spoke more words to me than she has in a month._

They just stood frozenly, staring at each other for what felt like forever.

_How is it that every time I'm around her she catches me completely off guard? Ok, just say something to her you idiot…just ask her what has been going on with her. Come on, just ask her why she's been giving you the cold shoulder when she's the one who should be apologizing. _

"So…" Teddy muttered, looking around.

_Let's settle down their Rocky, don't want to scare the girl or anything._

"So…I need to talk to you" Silver said still avoiding looking at his eyes.

"Ok?" Teddy responded.

_God, she looks so adorable when she's determined._

"Ok…so, after school? Can you come by my house? I need to talk to you about what you did" she stated directly

_Wait, what?..._

"Ok?" was all he could utter in a puzzled tone, confusion spreading across his facial features.

"Ok, see you then." And she turned on her heel and headed down the hall.

As she walked away from him, all Teddy could do was stare questioningly as he watched her turn the corner before recollecting himself and walking to history.

_What the hell is she talking about? What _I_ did? I thought she was going to apologize…what the hell? Today is definitely going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, thanks to my reviewers – you're AMAZING and I love you :) **

**As a side note, I already have written the next chapter. I swear I will update as soon as I get 4 reviews so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**SILVER POV:**

_There he is._

Silver thought as she spotted Teddy at his locker.

_I saw him trying to avoid me leaving class. But I've had enough of this tip-toeing around junk. It's time to clear the air. To get everything out in the open. To finally clear this up so me and Dixon can move on with our lives._

She felt her heart pull at that thought. Deep down Silver knew Dixon had nothing to do with this. This was _all_ about her. She knew she could never close the book on Teddy until she had it out with him. Until Teddy came clean about everything, she couldn't move on. She wanted an apology for the whole thing. For him slithering into her life and pretending to care, for him doing all those nice things just to screw with her. She had to know why.

During all her thinking, she found herself walking towards Teddy with a new determination; she was ready to confront him. Suddenly, she found herself standing incredibly close behind him. Watching him grab his book, she just stood there quietly, studying him, trying to build herself up.

_Ok, Silver, you can do this. You just have to catch him off guard. You can do…_

***slam***

Teddy slammed his locker shut and turned around quickly. She could tell she had surprised him mainly because of his deer-in-headlights facial expression. Their eyes met and she suddenly forgot why she had come over…

_Um….why am I here???_

She asked herself panicking

_Think Silver think….um…..say something….say anything…._

"Oh….um…hey" Teddy said, interrupting her thoughts, giving her that effortless smirk.

_God, that smirk is adorable…Stop it Silver!! You're with Dixon now and that smirk is NOT adorable. It is the smile of Satan's spawn and you will not fall for it again! Compose yourself._

"Yeah," Silver replied, in the most monotone voice she could muster, avoiding his eyes.

"So…" He said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

_Huh…maybe this whole off guard thing is working. Ok, now keep it short and sweet, to the point. We are _not_ friends – I just need to speak with him. Direct – to the point._

"So…I need to talk to you" Silver said, still trying to avoid the gaze of his eyes.

"Ok?"

"Ok…so, after school? Can you come by my house? I really need to talk to you about what you did."

"Ok?"

"Ok, see you then." And she quickly turned and walked away before Teddy could arrange his thoughts.

_Well, that wasn't as difficult as I thought it was going to be. All I had to do was ambush him in the hallway. Simple enough._

Silver told herself as she briskly walked away. She felt Teddy's eyes watching her as she walked down the hallway and was relieved when she finally rounded the corner. Silver couldn't help but wonder what just came over her to make her go talk to him. Why did she even want to speak with him in the first place? Teddy was the one who should be making the effort, he should be trying to explain. Why would he though? He didn't even know that Silver had seen him and the blonde together at the dance. As far as Teddy was concerned, he probably thought Silver was P.M.S-ing or something. But despite herself, Silver had decided to talk to Teddy. As she walked towards gym, Silver began replaying the conversation in her head.

_Wait….did I tell him to come by my house???? My house?? Oh…my…God…that's just great Silver. Invite Teddy to come over to your house. Great plan. Why don't I just light some candles and invite him into my bedroom too…ugh…God! I should have picked someplace neutral, like the roof…actually that wouldn't have been much better. It should've been someplace public, the school quad. God, I'm such an idiot! Great!_

She thought as she stomped towards the doors of the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all again for reviewing so quickly, each one of you is fabulous and I wish I could repay you for your awesomeness by making Silver and Teddy actually get together on 90210 but alas….**

**Anywho, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. **

**4 reviews and I'll update, so keep 'em coming. :) **

* * *

**TEDDY POV:**

Teddy sat in his car outside Silver's house. He could see it was dark inside except for the glowing blue light coming from the living room which he could only assume was from the television. He had been sitting across the street from her house since 5:30pm. But no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get out of the car.

_Why am I so nervous to talk to her? It's got to be stress… Surfing practice definitely sucked and then Coach was in my face about my wipeouts. No wonder though, I haven't been able to focus on anything all day. And then the fight with dad earlier…_

His day had not gone as planned that's for sure. Pretty much every wave Teddy caught had resulted in a major wipeout which led to a lecture from Coach about needing to keep his thoughts on the sport. After coming home this afternoon, he and his father had gotten into a huge fight. Ever since his mother's death, his home life had not been great. The constant women cycling in and out of the house had not exactly made Teddy's father an ideal parent. The aftermath of his mother's death seemed to polarize the two of them with every passing day. Most of the time they never spoke at all but when they did, it never ended well.

Today, they had gotten into a huge fight about something entirely unexpected. On Teddy's way home from surfing practice, he had turned on the radio.

"_I can't believe I had to hear about it through the radio, Dad! I'm your son! I should have been the first to know. I just can't believe you would go off and get married without telling me. It was bad enough when the girls were rolling in and out right afterwards but now you go off and get married. Not to mention the fact that she's just some dumb blonde you met last week! Mom only died a few years ago!"_ he thought as he replayed their earlier conversation.

It surprised Teddy how much his father had hurt him. Usually he hid it pretty well but all those years of pent up anger finally made him lose his temper. Teddy had grown incredibly close to his mother when she got sick. Teddy's dad was never there and Teddy had always harbored a lot of anger ever since her death. Teddy couldn't wait until college – he told everyone it was for the hot college girls and keggers – but really it was to get away. All he could think was that he wanted to get as far away from his father as humanly possible, as soon as possible.

At that moment he saw the glow from the house shut off and the kitchen light turn on. The movement startled him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

_I have to get out of here. I can't handle this right now. I'll just have to talk with her tomorrow at school._

Just then his phone began to ring. Looking down, the caller ID read "Silver". Teddy shook his head and pressed ignore. He just couldn't deal with anymore drama today. He had to blow off some steam. The Silver thing could wait until later. It had waited all this time, so Teddy figured one more day wouldn't make any difference.  
Making up his mind, he turned the key in the ignition and sped away.

* * *

**SILVER POV:**

Ever since her mom's death she had been living in her mother's house. It was all she had left to remember Jackie by and she didn't want to give that up. Kelly had begged her for months to move back into her old room but she just couldn't bear to leave the house. As she looked around at the living room – unopened boxes were strewn all over the floor. She'd been living there for months but the only room she could seem to change was, well…come to think about it, she hadn't really changed anything. Minus the boxes, the house looked just as her mother left it – virtually untouched.

Switching off the TV, Silver got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, flipping on the light. She shuffled towards the pantry, slamming it shut after finding nothing to eat. Her stomach grumbled loudly.

_Where is he? Teddy was supposed to be here after school. It's 7 o'clock. Even if he had surfing practice he would be done by now._

She had seen a car's headlights earlier and thought it was Teddy, but obviously she must have been wrong. Patience had never been Silver's strong suit and it wasn't any different when it came to being about Teddy. If anything, the fact she'd been waiting on him made her more impatient. Her stomach yelled at her again.

_Ok, ok, I hear you. God, where is he already?_

She walked over to the fridge, pulling out some cold Chinese food from the night before. Silver grabbed her chopsticks and hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter. She opened the container, and began digging into the Chinese goodness. After finishing the leftovers she glanced over at the clock.

7:30pm, it read.

_Ok…this is enough._

Pulling out her cell phone, she scrolled down to Teddy's phone number and after much contemplation, pushed the "call" button before she could talk herself out of it. After ringing once it went straight to voicemail.

_Of course it's off._

_Where could he be? He's supposed to be here…ugh… Just because he doesn't feel like talking to me doesn't mean he can blow me off. He is NOT going to avoid this. We are going to talk about this if it kills me._

Silver jumped down from the counter and placed the container in the trash. Walking past the couch, she snatched her purse and car keys, making her way towards the door. Enough was enough and she had decided that now was as good a time as ever to end this once and for all.

It was definitely time to find Teddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to say that I love each and every one of my readers – but I love the ones that review more :) haha but in all seriousness, I really hope everybody is enjoying the story so far. **

**So some 90210 news!!!! (****thanks ambz08 :D**** ) Everyone should be extremely excited because it's been confirmed that Silver and Teddy DO start a relationship!! I am seriously doing a happy dance right now.**

**Also, it's been announced that Ryan O'Neal will be playing Teddy's dad in a couple of upcoming episodes. I'm can't wait to see how they portray that relationship. Basically, I am now even more anxious for March to get here already. Aren't you?**

**Review, Review, Review**

* * *

**SILVER POV:**

It had been 2 hours since Silver left to find Teddy.

_Where is he?_

Silver had literally checked everywhere she could think by now. She had looked for him at the Beverly Hills Beach Club and the Peach Pit. The school, including the rooftop, was the next place she had looked. She had to practically show her boobs to the creepy 20-something-year-old night janitor so that he would let her in. Once she got up to the rooftop and saw he wasn't there she began to get nervous.

As time passed, Silver began to grow more worried. Pulling her car over, she found herself in front of Teddy's house. She turned off her car and hoped out. Silver could see there were no lights on – the house was pitch black. Regardless, as she reached the front door she rang the doorbell. After ringing it a second time, there was still no answer. She tried knocking.

"Teddy!? Teddy, you weren't picking up your phone…are you there!?"she asked. Her voice was full of concern. After she heard no answer she knocked again.

_Great! He's not at home either._

She turned and walked back to the car. Halfway down the driveway Silver saw the porch light flip on.

_Thank God!_

She walked briskly back towards the porch as the door opened. Instantly Silver heart dropped. In front of her she saw a tall gorgeous blonde open the door.

"Hi." The blonde said.

"Hi." Silver responded dryly, suddenly feeling like a complete idiot standing there on the front porch.

_Of course. That's why he forgot. He's with some girl. Figures she's a blonde. It's always a blonde._

"Sorry it took so long getting to the door. Are you looking for Spencer?" she asked in a voice Silver would imagine a Malibu Barbie would speak in.

"Um…no" she said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I was looking for Teddy."

"Oh! It's _so_ exciting to meet one of Teddy's little friends. I'm Susie, his new stepmom." The girl said excitedly as she outstretched her arm for a handshake.

_Stepmom? She looks like she just got out of diapers._

"Silver." She said, returning the handshake kind of confused by the whole interaction. Silver stood there awkwardly for a moment not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I'll tell him you came by."

"Ok. Thanks." As Silver began walking away from the door, she turned. "I'm sorry but do you know where he might be? I've been looking for him."

"Nope. Sorry." Susie said in a ditsy sorority girl way.

"Ok."

"Well, I'll tell him you were here when I see him."

"No, really that's ok."

"Alright, well…bye." And with that the girl closed the door.

_What was that? Teddy didn't tell me his dad got married. No surprise there, it's not like we've been talking a lot recently. It's ten o'clock though and he's still not picking up his phone. Where is he? To completely flake out like this isn't like him, even if we haven't exactly been speaking lately. He's not answering his phone. He's not at home. Where the hell is he?_

Opening the car door, she threw her purse into the passenger seat. As she slid into the driver's seat she grabbed her phone. She dialed Teddy's number again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. It rang twice but went to voicemail after the forth ring. In frustration she threw her phone back into her purse.

_Well, if I can't find him then I'll call someone who can._

With that she picked up her phone and dialed the number. The anger she had felt earlier in the day had completely vanished for the moment and was being replaced by a sense of uneasiness. The phone picked up after the second ring and Silver could hear the anxiety in her voice as she spoke.

"Hey Liam. It's Silver. I really need your help. I can't find Teddy."

* * *

**NOTE: I know this is kind of a filler and they still haven't talked but the next chapter there will be a confrontation so don't be getting your panties in a wad :) Just review and I promise I'll update ASAP. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to say SORRY for not updating sooner…I completely understand if any of you wish to send me hate mail. But because it took me so long I have decided to publish 2, YES 2, chapters!**

**Also, Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews – I will never stop loving all of your feedback! It makes me feel like I'm not the only one reading my story :) I hope you enjoy the chapter…It's the fight you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**PS. Don't forget to review you beautiful people.**

* * *

**TEDDY POV:**

Teddy ran up the beach with his surf board in hand, soaking wet from his past hour surfing. He unzipped the top of his wetsuit and pulled his arms out of the sleeves, revealing his abs. He let the suit hang around his waist as he dropped his surf board and plopped down into the sand exhausted. He looked back towards the house before he turned around staring at the waves, letting his mind wander.

The only place Teddy could think to go was to his beach house. It had been given to him by his mother after she died. It was her favorite place and she had passed it down to him. Most of the time, when he really wanted to get away, he would come here. It was kind of like his small paradise right outside the craziness of life. It was the only house located on the small cove and the mile stretch of beach it was placed on had been given to Teddy as well. The private beach was just an hour outside of the city and was incredibly secluded. The white house wasn't much but every time he came out there, Teddy could think.

As he sat there watching the waves, he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He could hear the sound of the shoes clicking on the concrete drive before he turned his head around to look at her. He watched Silver move closer to him. The moonlight shined on her while her curly hair was blowing in the chilly ocean breeze.

_I never thought anyone would find me out here. Should have known if anybody was going to, she would. She's impossibly determined. God, she looks beautiful…and upset._

Even from 30 feet away Teddy could see she was tense – worried almost. Teddy watched her take careful footsteps in the sand as she made her way over to him. He turned back around to look at the ocean. Silver stopped a few feet behind him.

"How did you find me?" was all he said, his voice steady, keeping his eyes forward towards the crashing waves.

"I tracked you down…I checked at the school, on the roof. When you weren't there I called Liam."

_Of course Liam told her. He's the only one who knows about this place. _

"Ok, Sacagawea" he said a little too sternly to be taken as a joke.

"Hey, don't be an ass…" she scolded "Is everything ok? What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? " Teddy could tell Silver was genuinely curious. "I didn't even know this was here." he heard her say softly.

"I was surfing." he said curtly deciding it was best for her to leave.

"Yeah, well the wetsuit gave _that_ away. What I don't get is why you thought alone at midnight was the best time." Teddy could hear the slight hint of concern in her voice despite her seemingly relaxed exterior.

Teddy didn't respond.

"I went by your house looking for you." Silver continued "I met your…_stepmom_? Why didn't you tell me your dad got married?" The last two sentences struck a sudden nerve with Teddy. He definitely did not want to talk about that.

"Look Silver, not to be rude, but why are you here?" he asked calmly, hiding his emotion.

"Maybe because you were supposed to meet me 5 hours ago and you weren't picking up your phone." She snapped.

"I've been a little preoccupied." He stated, keeping his eyes forward.

"I can see that." He heard the sarcasm in her voice. "but since you're done _hanging ten_, can we talk now?" he heard her ask as she moved closer to him, still facing his back.

"No. I really can't deal with this right now _ok _Vicky?" The second the word Vicky came out of his mouth, Teddy had regretted it. He cringed slightly knowing he shouldn't have said that.

He heard Silver exhale loudly behind him. Teddy knew he had pissed her off. Silver was obviously upset about something and he knew he shouldn't have called her that. She hated it when he called her that.

"I've been driving around for hours trying to find you. So no, it's definitely _not_ ok. It's not _ok _that you don't want to deal with me. If anyone gets to _not_ be ready to talk, it's _me_. Especially after what you did." She said, moving around to face him. Teddy saw the fuming emotion in her eyes as she glared down at him.

Silver's finger pointing was finally getting to him, and Teddy could feel himself beginning to get angrier at every passing second. Teddy rose up to his feet, standing just a foot from her body, returning her look. Her close proximity made his heart race but he couldn't help the building feelings of irritation.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Teddy questioned, trying his best to shield her from his growing aggravation. He didn't want to fight with her – he cared about Silver a lot, but he didn't like her very much right now.

"What do you mean 'what's that supposed to mean'? You know _exactly _what it means!"

_Seriously, what is she talking about? That's enough. I don't want to fight tonight. I'm out of here._

Instead of arguing with her, Teddy started to walk away from Silver. He turned and picked up his surf board as he headed towards the back porch of the beach house. He had had enough of this for tonight.

* * *

**SILVER POV:**

She had been genuinely concerned about Teddy before. When she called Liam he told her to check the beach house. Thank God Teddy had been there. Honestly, even though Silver had lived in California her whole life she had no idea the place even existed. When she had pulled up to the house, Silver couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The house was smaller but charming. It looked like it had popped right out of a storybook. The house was painted white and on the front porch Silver could see a 2person swing swaying in the wind. There were flowers everywhere. She had never seen anything like it near the beach. It definitely was not what she had pictured Teddy owning either – it looked too quaint. There was a large deck off the back and she could see Teddy sitting on the beach from the house's small front drive.

When she pulled up to the house, seeing Teddy sent a wash of relief all through her body. Honestly, Silver was about 2 minutes away from calling the cops. No matter what had happened with them before, he had never run off like that and it scared her thinking about what could've happened to him.

Now, on the other hand, all the worries Silver had had were out the window. Now, all she wanted to do was slap him. She asked him if something was wrong and in response she gets attitude.

_Vicky my ass,_ she thought. _I hate when he calls me that. And then, just as we were about to talk about what he's done, he goes and pretends he doesn't know what I'm talking about. NOW he's walking away from me. I DON'T think so._

"Hey! Wait a second!" she said going after him, stumbling in the sand.

_There is NO way in hell that Teddy is going to be the one who walks away._

"You do NOT get to walk away from me." She said following him "Not after what you did!"

Teddy kept on walking, infuriating Silver even more.

"I don't want to fight with you Silver." She stopped following him and watched him moved closer to the house.

"Fine! Just get out of here! After everything you did to me, I don't even care anymore! Just leave you _coward_!" she shouted after him.

Her comment seemed to stop Teddy right in his tracks. He stood there for a second with his back towards her. Silver could see his breathing start to pick up and she knew she had upset him. She regretted calling him a coward and knew she shouldn't have pushed his buttons like that but she wanted to get this out in the open now, not later.

"After what _I_ did? I didn't DO anything!" he barked as he turned to face her.

She was taken aback for a second by his blatant frustration. With that response though, she knew she had gotten through to him. She had never seen him so upset at anyone, especially her.

"Oh really?" She asked incredulously "Oh, ok. I guess I didn't realize _lying_ to me was nothing. My mistake, I apologize." She said in the most defiant way possible.

The anger in her own voice surprised Silver. It seeped through her words and as much as she tried to hide it, she couldn't cover up the hurt she felt because of him.

"What did I lie about? I've never lied to you Silver." his voice becoming more forceful with each sentence. "Maybe it's good you're with _Dixon_ now. You don't know me."

Silver felt that pull in her heart. His tone has shifted during those last few sentences and Silver didn't know what to make of it. The conviction of those statements he had spoken struck her hard. But his words were not going to sway her from her goal. No way was Teddy about to make her the bad guy in this situation. Building up steam, she started at him again.

"Oh, I _do_ know you Teddy. And I KNOW you lied. At winter formal…after the dance, I went after you. And I saw the _entire _thing. At the bar – you and that blonde in the red dress. You were all cuddly with her. No surprise there, she was gorgeous."

At that moment, Silver saw something that resembled confusion and realization flash across Teddy's face.

_Finally, I knew that he lied to me. And now he knows what I'm talking about. That blonde bimbo from Winter Formal. I hate blondes._

"You came to find me?" he asked. The surprise in his voice sounded sincere enough but Silver wasn't about to let herself fall for it.

"That's not the point." She responded, somewhat flustered. "The point is you didn't mean anything you said."

"Silver, it's not like that. She's my–" his blatant attempt to backtrack irritated Silver and she cut him off abruptly before he had the chance to finish.

"Stop lying to me TEDDY," her voice rose in frustration. She felt her eyes getting hot from the building tears.

_Silver, do NOT let him see you cry. You will NOT cry over Teddy Montgomery. He doesn't deserve it. Hold yourself together, you can do this._

"Dixon told me the _whole_ thing. You've _always_ been a player and always _will_ be! I should've known better than to let myself…" she shook the thought and continued while attempting to keep her voice steady.

"I should've known that you were just playing me. But god Teddy, I've got to hand it to you; you _actually_ fooled me for a while there. With the whole being nice act, the good guy thing, the commemorative birthday party, the 'I want to _be_ there for you Silver' line…that was pretty good." She stated coldly.

"But playing the mom-with-cancer card had to be a new one." And at that thought, Silver couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She had been keeping them in way too long and despite her best effort, she let one tear slide down her cheek.

"I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming. I just can't believe you. And then you have the nerve to lie to my _face_ about it. I asked Dixon and he confirmed everything. And to think we were friends. What I don't get is why you would spend all that time and effort on me. I'm just one girl Teddy. I mean, I would think all that effort would be a little much to get just one girl to have sex. I don't know, maybe that's the appeal. You tell me."

Silver stood there; glad she laid everything out on the table. She let out a sigh of what she assumed was relief for finally catching Teddy in his lies. As she stood there though, Teddy said nothing. He didn't move his eyes once from her face but Silver could tell he was contemplating something. Teddy's lack of response left Silver feeling suddenly extremely self-conscious standing that close to him. After a few moments she found herself looking away.

"Dixon?" Teddy asked in a hushed tone. Silver turned her eyes back to him and he stared into her tear-filled eyes.

She nodded slowly but steadily, determined to not let him see her struggle any more.

"Dixon…" Teddy shook his head and Silver could see a slight smirk starting to form across Teddy's face "…Dixon is an ass." Teddy's sudden statement put Silver a little off balance.

"What?" she said, feeling the anger behind her words.

"You heard me." he stated. And he was right, even though he had said it quietly, there was no doubt she heard him "Your boyfriend is an ass." He said as his smirk grew larger.

"How could you say…" her words came out in almost a whisper now but Silver felt another rush of anger and hurt all over again.

"He's a _liar_. This whole time, that's what you thought?" his calm voice puzzled and infuriated her at the same time. She opened her mouth to respond but no words seemed to escape and Teddy continued. "She's my sister." He stated with a half grin.

"What?"

_I couldn't have heard right._

"The girl…in the red dress on the night of winter formal. Her name is Savannah. She's my sister, Silver." Teddy stated, following it with a light chuckle. His abrupt change in attitude caught Silver completely off guard.

"What?" she asked again.

_What is going on? But Dixon had said…?_

The gravity of the words Teddy had just spoken hit Silver like a freight train. She had no idea what to make of it. The girl was Teddy's sister?

This couldn't be true.

"But…Dixon…Dixon _said_…" for some reason Silver couldn't form coherent sentences and she felt like her stature had shrunk to 5 centimeters.

"Yeah, well, Dixon is a dick." His bluntness startled her. "No wonder you've been so mad at me. This whole time I just thought you were crazy."

She shot him a warning glare.

"Sorry…" he laughed again "It's just I wasn't the one who lied to you Silver, _he_ did. I wouldn't do that to you. I really do care about you just so you know. You're my friend. All those things I said, all those things I did…I didn't do it because I wanted to have sex with you."

If anything snapped her out of her daze, it was that last statement.

Silver scoffed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked the first update. Here's part 2 of today's update. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all the comments :) **

* * *

**TEDDY POV:**

Everything was finally starting to make sense. No wonder she had been so standoff-ish these past weeks. If Dixon thought he should avoid Teddy before, he'd better really stay away now.

And with Silver standing in front of him – well, this was the time to leave everything on the table. Now that Silver knew the truth about his sister, Teddy decided it was as good a moment as any to try to win her back.

Now that Silver was listening rather than fighting with him, Teddy took the opportunity to lay out exactly how he felt about her again, hoping it would make a difference. As he spoke, Silver just stared at him.

"…I didn't do it because I wanted to have sex with you."

Silver scoffed and then rolled her eyes. Her apparent skepticism made him chuckle again, which was greeted by another one of Silver's glares. Teddy changed his tone after that and decided, despite how adorable she looked when she was upset, he needed to be serious about this so she knew he was serious about _her_.

"Ok, you're right. Maybe at first it was about that" he admitted "but when I found out about your mom and when we were together – that night on the roof, the night after the funeral. I _did _want to be there for you and I still do."

She had evaded his eyes since her sneer and he tried to gain eye contact with her – looking at her face, willing her to look at him. He moved his hand up to her face.

"Hey, can you look at me?" Finally, she looked up returning his gaze but not nearly with the same intensity. Teddy slowly lowered his hand back to his side and continued.

"Every day I see you with Dixon, its felt like you're punching a huge hole in my stomach. I can't stand it. Because all those days I spent with you, I felt something I've never felt before. I wanted you Silver, really _wanted _you. Like no one else."

That last sentence, he could tell, struck a chord. She looked away suddenly. He stopped speaking as she obviously tried to absorb what he was saying.

"But all those girls you've been with since. That redhead this morning." she said disbelieving, shaking her head skeptically. He knew this was going to be more difficult than he thought. How was he going to prove to her that he cared? Grabbing her hand gently, he brought her hand in his, up to his chest, holding it there softly yet firm. He shook his head vehemently.

"They don't mean anything to me. I want _you _Silver." He said in the most genuine tone he could muster.

"I've always wanted you. And this whole time you've been avoiding me. I missed you. Even a second ago, when you started yelling at me," he smiled lightly "I realized how much I missed _us_. I think…I think I could fall in love with you." He paused for a moment "You're one of my best friends Silver. And I don't want to lose you."

He released her hand and leaned in towards her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. Teddy stopped himself short though, resting his forehead against hers. Just centimeters from her lips, he could feel her breathing heavily, and after several seconds holding his gaze she looked down towards the sandy floor. Closing his eyes, Teddy had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

* * *

**NOTE: Hope you enjoyed the update :) This chapter was short, I know and I'm sorry. **

**I have the next chapter ready so I'm holding it ransom until I get a couple reviews. :) Again, sorry it took so long to update. Love you guys!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know the updates are taking forever! With school and other crap it's been really crazy. Thanks again for reading my story. All of you guys are amazing!!**

**Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review :P**

* * *

**SILVER POV:**

"You're my best friend Silver. I don't want to lose you…" she heard him say.

Silver could feel the truth in those words. They pierced through all the pent-up hostility she had been storing for the past month. Teddy knew her; he knew just what to tell her to get her guard down and it freaked her out. Their faces were so close now she could hear his breathing syncing with hers and her heart was beating so loudly she hoped Teddy couldn't hear it pounding in her chest. It felt perfect, standing here. The waves crashing, her hand on his chest, their closeness…

She couldn't hold his gaze any longer and had to look down, knowing exactly what would happen if she hadn't. Silver couldn't let this happen. She and Teddy weren't supposed to be together. She and Dixon had been easy and comfortable. Teddy was difficult, irritating, arrogant, stubborn, insufferable…but she couldn't forget how she felt about him.

She had been wrong about Teddy and Silver could admit that but it didn't matter. Even though those last few words had made her heart flutter, it didn't make a difference. Silver was Dixon's girlfriend, and she couldn't just leave him for some fling. Although she was sure Teddy meant those words now, she didn't know how long he would feel that way. Teddy wasn't a relationship guy and Silver _was_ a relationship girl.

Silver looked back up again and saw Teddy's eyes were shut. While she wished she could stand there forever, she knew what she had to do. Backing away from his body slowly, she looked at him as he opened his eyes giving her a knowing but anxious stare. As she continued to back away, he reached for her arm and she brushed his away quickly while turning around to walk back towards her car.

"Silver, wait. Where are you going?" he asked, sounding as if he already knew the answer.

"I've got to get out of here" she replied, continuing to walk away.

_You just have to make it to the car Silver._

"Wait!" he pleaded, grasping at her arm.

"No. Let me go."

"Not until you tell me where you're going" If she was going to leave him, Silver knew he wasn't going to make it easy. She felt him tighten his hold on her hand.

"Let me go, Teddy." She said, yanking her hand out of his grasp, "I have to go."

"Why? Silver, look at me." Teddy asked with a growing urgency to his voice "You're going to see Dixon, aren't you?" he paused just staring at her, his intent look sent shivers down her spine "After what I just told you, you're just going to leave me here and go to him?" He asked the last question so directly, without emotion, Silver almost couldn't hear the heartbreak in his voice. But despite the fact Teddy was attempting to cover it, she knew him better than that.

"Teddy, please just let me go. I don't–"

"Silver…" the defeated tone in his voice made her stop. "Please don't leave. I think I've fallen in–"

"Don't. Don't say that." she cut him off abruptly. She didn't want him to say something he didn't mean. Silver didn't think she could handle hearing those things from him just to have him take it back in a few days.

"Why shouldn't I? It's the truth." Teddy said the words with so much certainty that it made Silver catch her breath. Silver shook her head, focusing her eyes on the ground then shifting them upward to face Teddy's intense stare. She knew she had to say something to make him let her go. Silver couldn't stay there one second longer, she didn't trust herself.

She tried to convince herself that Teddy didn't mean it. At the end of the day, she told herself, they were only words. She turned away from him again and headed towards her car. She had to leave while she still had the strength to. Without saying a word she continued walking to her car.

* * *

**TEDDY POV:**

"Silver!" He yelled to her as she walked to the car. "Silver, wait! Silver, come on…just stay here with me!" he shouted as he jogged to catch up with her. She didn't slow her pace and he recognized that determination now present in her facial expression. He didn't have much time to stop her. If she reached that car, he knew it was over.

"Erin… stop!" Catching up to her, he slowed his pace, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. Before he could stop, Teddy found himself moving her closer towards him. He tightened his grasp around her forearms as he pulled her body close to his. Not letting go, he looked into her eyes.

He could see the worry but there was something else. In that second, Teddy recognized the uncertainty in her eyes, almost begging him to kiss her but also pleading him to stop. He wasn't going to stop though. No way was this girl going to get to leave him without a fight. As his lips came crashing down on hers, he felt that spark again – the spark that was there when they kissed each time before and he knew she felt it too. And even though she resisted at first, she kissed him back.

He felt her body relaxing into his as the kiss grew longer. As she did, Teddy moved his arms from hers and placed them around her waist, pulling her closer into him. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted but suddenly, he felt Silver push softly against his chest ending the moment. Out of breath, he kept his eyes closed, placing his forehead against hers and began to plead with her.

"Don't…just…don't go to him. Stay here with me. Don't leave." Teddy relaxed his hold around her and backed away ever so slightly so he could see Silver's eyes.

Without saying a word, Silver dropped her arms and turned towards her car. Turning her back to him, Teddy saw she was flustered as she searched for her keys.

_Well, the kiss worked…kind of. It's now or never, Teddy. Say something to make her stay._

"Erin don't leave. If you leave again…I can't wait for you. Silver, I'm not going to wait around for you." He knew it was a lie but he had to say something to try to make her stay.

"Then don't" she said as she finally pulled her keys out of her purse.

"Silver" he asked moving between her and the car door. "I _know_ I can do this." Silver pushed past him and he watched her place her keys in the car door. "I want to do this. I want to be with you. Just give me a chance." Teddy asked. Silver kept her back towards him and Teddy watched her stop moving and her shoulders rose and fell as she took a deep breath.

"I know you believe that now" she said, turning to face him "but I can't help wondering if you'll still feel that way in a week, or hell, if you'll even feel that way in a _month_. I know you _want _to love me but I don't know if you will Teddy. You've never been that kind of guy. I can't just throw everything away because you _think _you mightbe able to do this. Just please…let me go." She begged turning to leave.

Her final words struck Teddy hard. Just like Teddy knew how to make Silver drop her guard, Silver knew just how to make Teddy crumble. He didn't entirely blame her for not believing him. He really hadn't ever been the stable relationship guy but Teddy knew it was only because he had never met anyone like Silver before. But what she said hurt him and he realized there was nothing he could do.

She had made up her mind and when Silver made up her mind, that was that. It was up to her now. He couldn't make her trust him. He backed away from her slowly. He could feel the color leave his face as he watched her open the car door. She slammed it shut and started the car. All Teddy could do was stand there, knowing he had to let her go. This was her decision now, not his, and she hadn't picked him.

As she drove away, her words soaked in further. The words pained him much more than he had expected. In that moment, as she drove away, Teddy knew it was over. Silver had chosen Dixon over him. And although he knew if Silver ever wanted to be with him, he would come running in an instant, he knew it wouldn't happen. She had made up her mind and he couldn't do anything to stop her.

Walking back towards the beach, Teddy picked up a stone. Eyeing it for a moment, he saw his reflection on its damp surface. He looked like crap, absolute crap. It was amazing how that girl affected him. Looking at the rock for the last time, he chucked it into the ocean with all the rage behind the throw he could gather, knowing that Silver was gone.

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks again for reading, and I'll be updating really soon…a couple of reviews wouldn't hurt either :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you guys for the reviews!! I love that you guys are loving the story. It makes my little ice heart melt :) Please keep the reviews coming. Review, Review, Review!!**

**BTW, Hepzi – that's so amazingly flattering! Thank you! :)**

* * *

**SILVER POV:**

As Silver drove away all the emotions she had been holding in started pouring out. Tears began to stream down her face as she watched Teddy in her rearview mirror. The expression on his face looked so hurt that she felt relief as his figure disappeared into the darkness.

As she drove down the secluded road leading away from Teddy's beach house, Silver replayed what had just happened in her head. Within a matter of minutes everything she though had been completely shattered. Teddy wasn't the guy she thought he was and neither was Dixon. And to top it off, Teddy was in love with her – she could see it in the way he looked at her. Despite what she had said she knew it was true. No one had ever looked at her like that before. And she was afraid of it.

All she knew was that she had to get out of there before something happened that she would regret. As she turned onto the main road, Silver pulled over on the side of the road. Trying to compose herself, she took in a few deep breaths and wiped her cheeks. Looking next to her, Silver pulled her cell phone out of her purse and pressed speed dial.

"Hello?" she heard his sleepy voice respond.

"I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, no. It's okay. Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Can you meet me? I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah. No problem."

* * *

**NOTE: So this chapter is super short so I felt bad and updated the next one too, just for you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here's the next chapter in the story. Hope you love it! And if you do, please review :)**

* * *

**SILVER POV:**

Silver stepped off the elevator into the hallway of the hotel's 17th floor. As she walked down the corridor she thought about what had happened over the last hour. Silver knew she had to talk to someone and that someone couldn't be Teddy. The hour drive back to Beverly Hills had really made Silver's emotions settle. It had given her time to think which is exactly what she thought she needed.

_Room 1721. Here we are._

She stood there looking down at the floor before reaching up and knocking on the door. The door swung open seconds later.

"Hey."

"Hi" she said as a smile spread across her face. "I missed you."

"Come here." Ethan returned the smile while he pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you too." He released her from the hug and continued. "I'm just glad you called." He finished with a smile.

"Me too. I'm happy you're in town."

"Well you know the only reason I visit my parents is so I can see you."

"Oh, I know." Silver said, feeling her worries start to dissipate.

"So what's up? When you called on the phone, you kind of freaked me out."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to wake you or anything. I just really needed to talk to someone."

"Don't be sorry. Come in." he said, removing himself from the doorway, motioning her to follow. "Sit down." He said moving towards the table "So what's up? What's wrong? Because the Silver I know would not be visiting me at 1 in the morning for nothing."

"It's embarrassing really. I don't really want to talk about it now." She said as she sat down across from him.

Ethan shot her a curious look before she felt pressured to continue.

"It's about this guy actually." She said, feeling even more embarrassed hearing the words coming out of her mouth.

"So _that's_ why my best friend calls me up. Not to be like, 'Hey Ethan. What's up? I haven't seen you in almost a year' but to call me about boy trouble?"

"I know. It's pathetic right?" she asked, placing her head in her hands.

"No." he laughed. Silver peaked through her fingers and then lifted up her head. "I completely understand. I _am_ the sage word of advice when it comes to relationships. I mean, look at me and Annie, or better yet, Naomi and me. People call me the Love Doctor. It's kind of embarrassing but when you've got the skill, you've got the skill." He said straight-faced.

"I thought it was the Love Guru." Silver teased. "God, you really do suck at relationships don't you? I should get myself a new best friend."

"Oh, really? I thought I was special."

"Not so much, no."

"So who's the lucky guy this time? Is it that Topher guy or whatever his name is?"

"No." she responded, knowing exactly who he meant. Ethan raised his eyebrows in skepticism. "Ok, yes. But his name is Teddy." She confessed.

"I was close. So, what happened? I thought you said you were done with him after the Winter Dance. At least that's what you said when you called and were like 'Ethan, you're my smartest friend in the whole world. Tommy just stomped on my heart. I think I'm going to kill myself' " he teased. Silver couldn't help but laugh at the sound of him miserably trying to mimic her voice and his melodramatics.

"I did _not_ say that." She said laughing.

"Close enough."

"And stop messing up his name. I know you remember it's Teddy."

"Whatever." He responded.

"Tonight he just said some things. I found out that Dixon is a complete–"

"What? Jackass? Because, I hate to tell you this but I've known that for a long time."

"Shut up." She said with a smile "Teddy kissed me though. He completely bombarded me with all this stuff about how he _thinks he could love me_. Whatever that means. I'm just confused. So what if I think I'm in love with him? It doesn't matter. I don't know how I'd ever trust him. I have no idea what–"

"Silver?" Silver stopped talking and looked over at Ethan.

"Guys normally are pretty uncomplicated so, word of advice. And you should listen to me because I'm _the_ Guru." Silver saw Ethan crack a smile. "If this guy says he wants to be with you, then he wants to be with you."

"He's never been that type of guy. There's no reason why he would change. I just don't think I can do it. I can't have him break my heart."

"He changed for you"

"Yeah, ok. Where did you get that line from? Dear John? Because it sounds like complete crap."

"I know but it's not. You're just going to have to trust me on this. Maybe he's just finally realized what I've known for a long time. You're one of those girls who are irreplaceable. I'm just lucky you decided to stay friends with me after that crap I pulled on you last year." Ethan paused. Silver was glad he didn't divulge any further into what had happened at prom the previous year; it was still a sort of uncomfortable topic.

"And hell, if this guy is crazy enough to fall in love with you then _Thank God_ because everybody knows you're impossible."

"Whatever" she said, rolling her eyes, knowing that Ethan wasn't completely off base.

* * *

**NOTE: ****To answer HongKonger's question about the upcoming suicide attempt on 90210…No, I doubt it'd be Teddy. It seems way out of character for him. I would think it's more likely to be Ade, Annie or possibly Jasper. I'm putting my money on Jasper personally.**

**What do you guys think???**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so I just wanted to say that I know the last chapter was a bit of fluff. BUT I had to throw in a little Ethan time in the last chapter. I think they got rid of him too soon. Silver and his friendship was always fun and I loved it. **

**Bxalbagirl, I love Dear John too. The ending of that book seriously made me cry which I know makes me sound totally ridiculous haha And I am literally counting down the days till the movie comes out (I just hope it doesn't suck :D )I just thought it was something Silver would say – she hates that mushy crap.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys like this one – it's pretty darn short so review and I'll update ASAP! I promise :)**

* * *

**TEDDY POV:**

It had only been three days since Teddy had spoken to Silver and needless to say, he already felt like shit. Ever since that night Teddy had been skipping school and living at the beach house. Teddy called the school and told them he was off at some tennis thing but Liam and Navid knew otherwise. He definitely wasn't ready to see Silver and he was sure he was _never_ going to be ready to see Silver with Dixon again.

Teddy had never been one to wallow in self-pity but he figured a couple days off to clear his head wouldn't kill anyone. The past three days consisted of surfing, sleeping, and eating only – although the sleeping thing had been a little rough. Teddy had gotten a collective amount of 4 hours of sleep. Tonight was no different. Teddy had been in bed for what seemed like hours. He rolled over on his back and placed his hands behind his head.

While he was staring up at the ceiling, Teddy heard a knock at the door. He shifted his eyes to the clock.

3:00am.

_Who the hell is knocking at my door at 3 in the morning?_

_Ughhh…_

Groggily he sat up in bed. He ran his hands through his hair and got up. As he made his way to the front door, Teddy heard yet another knock.

_If this is Liam, I'm going to kill him._

"I'm coming." he said, loud enough so whoever it was could hear. Reaching the entryway, he flipped on the porch light and opened the door with a sigh.

* * *

**NOTE: Review and I'll love you forever and ever**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry it took so long to update but unfortunately real life calls which always sucks but thanks for hanging in there with me.**

**And, so you don't have to wait any longer, here is the long awaited update :) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**SILVER POV:**

Silver had been planning to drive up to his house all day but no matter what she couldn't seem to bring herself to do it. The idea of talking with Teddy scared her more than she wanted to admit but she knew she had to before this ruined everything that had ever been between them, including their friendship. She had never been a drinker but tonight was the slight exception. She wasn't drunk but she could definitely feel the slight buzz from the vodka she had drank earlier. As she stepped out of the car, she made her way up to the front porch.

_Ok, Silver. Deep breaths. You can't expect him to wait around forever. Just knock on the door. God, I'm tired. What time is it? 3am. Why am I here at 3? Who the hell wants to see anybody's face at 3? What the hell was I thinking? I can't do this. _

_No! I've been putting this off for too long. I can't keep waiting. I just need to say this while I still have the courage – liquid courage but courage. Just ring the freaking doorbell! Just do it!_ Silver argued with herself.

Silver raised her hand towards the doorbell and placed her finger on the button.

_Who am I kidding? I can't do this._

She quickly drew her finger back.

_No. I have to do this. Just push the button._

Silver placed her finger back on the button and then quickly pulled it away again.

_You know, I should knock. He could be sleeping. I don't want to wake him up. Yeah. Knocking. Knocking _quietly_. That sounds better. And maybe he won't hear it._

Silver raised her hand to the door and before she could talk herself out of it she knocked softly. She stood there for a moment just staring at the door. Silver quietly knocked again for good measure.

_Ok, he didn't come to the door. I should probably just go. I tried._

She grabbed her keys out of her pocket. Just as she had turned around to leave she heard a muffled voice through the door.

"I'm coming."

_Shit. I shouldn't have knocked a second time._

She turned back towards the door. The porch light flipped on and she stepped back out of the light a little. Silver watched the door open in front of her, revealing a shirtless Teddy. He just stood there for a moment staring at her.

"What …" he asked. Silver could see the confusion written all over his face. It was apparent to her that he hadn't expected anyone – and who would at 3 in the morning? While he stood there, Silver couldn't help but run her eyes over his appearance. There he was, standing in front of her in nothing more than his boxer shorts. She could never get over his seemingly perfect surfer body. Silver stood there motionless.

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Silver didn't hear any anger, just concern in his words. She looked up and their eyes connected. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Silver looked away fidgeting with her keys. She could feel herself sober up completely and any courage she had before was gone.

_What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. This was such a mistake._

She suddenly found herself absent of all words, feeling more and more like an idiot. Without saying a thing Silver began to turn away as quickly as possible to get off the porch and back into her car. She could feel the heat rising in her face from her sudden embarrassment. "I should go–"

But as she began to walk down the steps she felt Teddy's hand grasp around her own. She tried to pull her hand away but he didn't let his grip loosen. Instead, to Silver's surprise, Teddy turned her around to face him.

"No. Wait."

* * *

**TEDDY POV:**

_Why is she here?_

Those were the only words flashing into Teddy's mind as he stood there facing Silver.

"What…" he said, uncertain of why Silver had shown up at his doorstep. Teddy couldn't seem to finish his sentence. He just stood there staring at her. From what Teddy could see she was wearing blue jeans and a black sheer, lacy top. As she moved more into the light, Teddy could see the distress on her face.

_Why would Silver be here? Something has got to be wrong._

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" As he asked the question he watched her look down towards the ground before raising her eyes up to meet his and then looking away again. She fiddled with the keys in her hand. Instantly she turned away from him without uttering a word. He watched her with a puzzled expression on his face, as she turned suddenly, walking away from him with hurried footsteps.

"I should go –" he heard her say with her back towards him as she continued to walked away.

_Something is definitely wrong._

Before he knew what was happening, he could feel his feet following after her almost involuntarily. Teddy placed his hand around hers. He could feel her try to wiggle free but he refused to let her go. Trying to get her to talk to him, he turned her around to face him.

"No. Wait." he said.

"Teddy…"

"I won't let you leave until you tell me why you're here. What's wrong?" Teddy could feel the stress radiating from him. He couldn't throw the sense that something was off. There was no way Silver would just show up on his front porch, especially after the other night, unless it was important.

"Let go of me." She said tensely. He released her hand noticing how regrettably tight his grasp had become and continued pressing her for answers.

"Silver, what happened? Are you feeling ok?" Silver didn't respond, her eyes looking everywhere but at Teddy. "I've never seen you speechless before and it's freaking me out. I don't care if we had a fight; just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Nothing happened. I'm fine." The rush of her words made Teddy question her response. He tried thinking of something, anything, that could explain why she was being so weird.

"Are you sure? You're taking your medication, right?"

"Yes. God, it's _not_ that." Teddy saw Silver roll her eyes "I'm fine. I just have to go."

_What the heck is going on?_

"Why did you show up here at 3am?"

"I don't know."

Silver's lack of communication was starting to irritate Teddy. There had to be a reason why she drove all this way.

"That's not true Silver." He stated firmly.

"I don't know, ok? I just…it doesn't matter."

_Oh my god. She is killing me. _He thought irritably. _What the hell is up with this non-answer crap. I don't remember the last time I could get her to shut up and now when I want her to talk to me, she's a mute._

"God damn it, Silver." Teddy snatched the keys out of her hand.

"Give me those back!" she said trying to reach for her keys. In response, Teddy tightened his grip around them.

"Tell me why you're here." He demanded.

_What is that smell? She's been drinking?_

"Are you drunk?" Teddy asked, frustrated. Silver didn't respond again. "You drove here drunk? Are you crazy?!"

"No. I'm not drunk, Teddy. Only _you_ would think that. I'm not an imbecile. Thank you." She said, snatching the keys out of his hand. Teddy was taken aback by her snappy response.

_Yup, she's not drunk._

"Why are you here, Silver?" he said, trying to regain his patience a bit. He hated being angry at her but it always seemed like a natural response.

"I don't know."

"Silver, just tell me why the hell you're _here_." he asked as his patience ran dry. "I think you kind of owe me an explanation for showing up here, especially after the other night."

"I don't know. I don't know, ok? I just thought I would tell you…" she let out a puff of air and Teddy gestured for her to continue. Silver rolled her eyes at him "I just came to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I called you a liar. I'm sorry I let you think I went back to Dixon. I didn't go see him that night. I know I made you think I did and I'm _sorry_. I saw Ethan at his hotel room. And–"

"Wait. You saw Ethan? That guy who moved to Montana?" Teddy's heart sank at the sound of 'Ethan' and 'hotel' in the same sentence. His mind was instantly flooded of all the scenarios that could have happened.

* * *

**SILVER POV:**

Silver could feel all the tension rushing out of her as she spilled her thoughts to Teddy. As she did, she could see him trying to absorb everything she was saying. For the first time in a week, she was finally beginning to feel more relaxed. While she continued speaking the words came flowing out of her like a rush and she was sure she was talking way too fast. For some reason, whenever Silver found herself around Teddy, she noticed that she turned into this nervous girl and she hated it. He was the only one who could make her like that and she hated that too. And that nervous girl manifested herself into speed talking and rambling. Two qualities Silver had never wanted.

"…I saw Ethan at his hotel room. And–"

"Wait. You saw Ethan? That guy who moved to Montana?" The look of disappointment and hurt flashed across Teddy's face. Silver hated that look. Most people never noticed when he showed it but she could always see right through his façade. He seemed calm but to Silver, looking at Teddy was like reading a book. To Silver, Teddy looked hurt. She could only imagine what he was thinking right now.

_Shit. That's not what I meant to say._

"It's _not_ like that. We're just _friends_. I swear. But that's not the point. The point is I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry for everything. I was scared because you told me you wanted me. I thought that maybe-"

She paused, trying to collect her thoughts while composing herself, trying to not get too emotional – this was going to be difficult enough without the tears.

* * *

**TEDDY POV:**

Teddy watched her intently as she paused. He could tell she was nervous, the rambling always gave her away.

"I was just scared because that night... You just got into my head where I can't even tell what I want anymore. And I left because I needed to figure out what I wanted. And while I was thinking, I realized that… I like you _so_ much. I broke up with Dixon two days ago. And if you would have been at school you would've known that but _obviously_ you've been AWOL. I never loved Dixon. And over these past few days I realized that I think I could be in love with you too and I don't even know why because you make me completely insane and half the time I want to kill you with my bare hands but then other times I just want to kiss you. You're the only person who can make me nervous where I turn into some stupid rambling idiot. And you know, you can be a complete ass but you aren't always that way with me. Well, except for the other night when you called me Vicky which, by the way, is _completely_ annoying. I really hate that. And you give me butterflies all the time and not always in a good way; it feels like you know everything about me and I don't want to get hurt. And then what you said the other night. The other night you said some things that were just so honest. And I'm scared. I am so scared because you're the only one who could ever hurt me but I know I–" Teddy cut her off by placing his finger over her lips.

Over the course of her speech about a million things were running through Teddy's head. Hearing her say she could be in love with him stopped all other thoughts though. At the sound of those words, everything that had happened within the past few days seemed meaningless.

"Stop talking." He whispered warmly.

"…love you" she said softly, finishing her sentence.

"You love me?" Teddy couldn't hold in his smirk any longer.

Teddy watched her as she slowly but confidently nodded her head. Teddy looked into her eyes. He leaned down and put his lips next to her ear.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He spoke gently. With that, Teddy lightly placed his lips onto hers. As the kiss grew deeper, he put his arms around her waist. Silver moved her hands up to his face. He pulled her into his chest trying to close the space between their two bodies. The kiss was different than the one they shared the other night. That one had been rushed, almost urgent but this one was different. Teddy kissed her slowly and softly trying to show her all the tenderness he felt for her. Teddy pulled back.

"I love you more." He whispered between kisses. "And trust me, I'm just as scared out of my mind as you are." Silver pulled back from him ever so slightly.

"Really?" she asked, eyeing him doubtfully. Teddy noticed the slight furrow of her brow and the wrinkling of her nose as she stood there staring at him skeptically.

_God she's beautiful._

"You're the most terrifying girl I've ever met." He answered honestly.

"Why does that feel like an insult?" she asked. Teddy chuckled in response.

"Trust me, it's not."

"And how's that?" she questioned.

"You're the first girl I've ever loved and it's completely…well, petrifying." Teddy saw a slight smile form on her lips as he brought her in for another soft kiss.

"Not to mention the fact that you're the most impossible, unbearable, insufferable, stubborn, opinionated, and most stunningly beautiful woman I've ever met." He told her with as a grin spread across his face, kissing her once more. Silver looked back up at him.

"You never stop flirting, do you?" Teddy heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"It's a skill." With that, Teddy pulled her in for another kiss before continuing.

"I have to say, I'm impressed."

"About what?"

"I didn't even know that you knew what the word insufferable meant, not to mention the fact you used it in a sentence."

"Ha…ha" he said pulling her in for another long kiss. "You know, since we did kiss…you're kind of my girlfriend now." He said. Teddy felt Silver's lips form into a smile against his as he kissed her again. "Because I am _not_ about to let you get away Erin." He kissed her again, pulling her back into his chest. He picked her up and placed her around his waist, continuing his kisses. As he did, he walked them both back towards the door of the house. Slowly, he moved his mouth down to kiss on her neck. He could feel her breathing get heavier and heard her laugh with excitement. He stopped for a moment as he opened the door and carried her into the house. Teddy didn't want to ever stop kissing Silver. Kissing her was like nothing he had ever experienced before and if he could help it, he was never going to stop. He looked at her again and the two exchanged smiles.

"God you're beautiful." Teddy watched as another smile grew across Silver's face. "You will never know how much I love you, Erin." He said.

Silver smiled playfully as she pulled him towards her. As he leaned forward, he kissed her fervently once again, trying to express how much he loved her. Suddenly, Teddy felt Silver push on his chest breaking the kiss.

"Teddy?" she asked, out of breath.

"What?" he groaned in response, closing his eyes expecting the worst.

"Don't call me Erin." Teddy opened his eyes and was met by Silver's growing smirk. He laughed at the playful tone of her voice and he instantly relaxed. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked into her eyes.

"Ok, Vicky." He said as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**NOTE: Hope you enjoyed the final chapter…I even wrote an epilogue too :) Please Review!! And thank you so much for reading!!**


	13. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I decided to write a little Epilogue for all you die-hard fans out there. I really hope you love it as much as I do :) Thank you so much to all my readers and for all the AMAZING reviews, I can't express how much I love all you guys! Btw, I seriously can NOT wait till next Tuesday!!!! TILVER FOREVER!! lol :D**

2 YEARS LATER

"Teddy! Teddy, hurry up!" he heard Silver call from the other room.

"Ok, _Vicky_." he called back, teasingly. Even after all these years Teddy still got a kick out of calling Silver that. It was so easy to get her upset it was almost fun. He couldn't help the fact he found it incredibly sexy when she got angry.

"You know, I really hate you!" She yelled to him.

Teddy popped his head out from behind the bedroom door. He locked his eyes on Silver who was standing down the hall. At the sight of her, Teddy smiled. She was so beautiful and it seemed like he had to pinch himself daily to remind himself that it wasn't his imagination. They had been going strong for 4 years now. The couple that no one thought would last had suffered through the storms and made it out the other side, better and more in love than ever. Watching her attempt to juggle his extremely heavy tennis bag while simultaneously grasping to her morning coffee like it was her life source, made him chuckle. He watched as the bag straps slowly slipped from her petite fingers and landed on the floor with a bang. At the sound of his laugh, Silver spotted him and smiled playfully.

"You think this is funny?" she placed her open hand on her hip "We're going to be late." she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I love you too pumpkin." Teddy said sarcastically, moving back into the bedroom of the beach house. He opened up his sock drawer and began digging towards the back corner.

"What are you doing in there? You have to hurry up, we have to get going. I can't be late dropping you off at the airport. If you miss your flight again you agent evil Gina will kill you and then fly all the way here from New York to kill _me_."

"Ok, ok. I'm coming. Give me a second." he said, "I'm just trying to find my iPod." He lied, as he pulled out the little velvet box from beneath the socks. He flipped open the box lid to reveal the diamond ring inside.

"I put it in your bag last night." Silver shouted, disrupting his thoughts.

"You did?" he said snapping the box shut and shoving it back in the drawer.

"Yeah, I told you that 5 minutes ago and I know you heard me, so get your cute ass out here. Stop stalling. I know you don't want to leave me, and who could blame you? But I will still be here when you get back from New York. 2 months isn't that long. And just think, I've heard there's a bunch of hot girls there you can hit on. You've been off the market so long though; I bet you don't have any game left in you." He heard the teasing nature in her voice as he made his way into the living room to meet her, his suitcase in tow.

"Well, you're right about one thing. I am completely and happily _off_ the market. No other woman could ever compare to _you _and your sparkling personality." Teddy said with the cheesiest grin he could muster.

"Bullshit, you're just trying to get laid." Teddy laughed at her bluntness "Well, guess what? It's not working. You missed your last flight and I will not let that happen again. I'll be damned if I get an earful from Gina again."

"Not even if I beg?" he asked, moving his arms around her waist trying to tempt her.

"Not even. Plus, your dad is stopping by the airport to wish you luck and say goodbye." She said pecking him on the lips and turning her back towards him as she took another sip of coffee.

"And how did he find out about that?" Teddy backed away a bit as he asked her suspiciously, raising his eyebrow; already knowing Silver had something to do with it. Teddy had been nervous about introducing Silver to his father but when they met 3 years ago, his father greatly approved. Unfortunately though, Teddy and his father still couldn't get over their past. Silver had been trying to mend their relationship unsuccessfully ever since junior year.

"Well, it's been on the news and he doesn't live in a cave first of all. And second, I called him." She said while turning back to face him.

"Silver–" Teddy stopped when Silver cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Before you spank me, you should listen. You two need to stop bickering all the time. I know you don't have the best relationship but at least he's _here_. He's been trying and he loves you. And, hey, wife number 81 isn't so bad. She's over the age of 12, not a former 'massage therapist' and they've been married for a year now which, if my memory is right, is a record. So I want you to promise me you'll try."

"Babe…"

"Promise me."

"Fine. I promise." Teddy grudgingly stated.

"Thank you. And yes, I know you don't like me for that very much right now but you'll get over it once you realize I'm right."

"Cause you're always right?"

"You say that like it's not a fact" she said lightheartedly as Teddy bent down to kiss her. "Oh my god! It's noon! We should have left already!" Silver panicked as she looked over at the clock.

"Hey, don't freak out. It's fine. The press will wait for me."

"Your pro career is just now taking off. I want your first day at this tennis conference thing to be perfect."

"Well that's impossible."

"Why's that?"

"Because" he kissed her once again "you won't be there." Teddy said with a small smile knowing his remark would elicit a response.

"Oh my god, shut up already! I'm not having sex with you!" she said, slapping him on the chest. She pulled out of his grasp and headed out the door towards the car.

"It was worth a try." He laughed, as he picked up his bags to follow her.

"Whatever."

"Hey, maybe I'll bring you back something special for your half birthday."

"If it's half bikini you can forget it. You've been trying that one since forever; pervert." Teddy chuckled to himself, remembering the first time he suggested that.

"Trust me. It's _not_ a half bikini."


End file.
